Nutwhisker
}} |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |kit=Nutkit |apprentice=Nutpaw |warrior=Nutwhisker |mother=Brightflower |father=Brackenfoot |brother=Mintkit |sisters=Yellowfang, Rowanberry, Marigoldkit |mentor=Amberleaf |app=Cinderfur |livebooks=Yellowfang's Secret, ''Redtail's Debt |deadbooks=Unknown}} Nutwhisker is a brown tom with amber eyes. Nutwhisker was a ShadowClan warrior under Cedarstar’s, Raggedstar’s, and Brokenstar’s leaderships in the forest territories. Nutkit, with Rowankit and Yellowkit, was born to Brightflower and Brackenfoot. He teased Raggedkit about the fact that he had kittypet blood, and Nutkit was scolded for doing so. Once he was six moons old, he became an apprentice and given the name Nutpaw, his mentor being Amberleaf. He fought in the battle against WindClan, and he was made a warrior and given his warrior name of Nutwhisker. He eventually became the mentor to his nephew Cinderfur. He was against Brokenstar's decision to exile Yellowfang. History In the Super Editions ''Yellowfang's Secret :Nutkit is the son of Brightflower and Brackenfoot, the grandson of Silverflame and the brother of Yellowkit and Rowankit. Following Yellowkit out of the nursery, Nutkit pounces on a pinecone that lay at the base of one of the overhanging pine trees. He squeals that it is a WindClan warrior and bats at it with his tiny paws, telling the inanimate object to get out of ShadowClan's territory. They play a game where WindClan attacks and the kits are ShadowClan warriors. Nutkit scans the clearing, asking if the other kits see any other WindClan warriors on their territory. Yellowkit confirms so and Nutkit and Rowankit follow her as she skids to a halt in front of the Clan elders. The kits end up winning the battle and in Yellowkit's excitement, she leaps on top of Nutkit, rolling over with him in a knot of gray and brown fur. She breaks away from Nutkit shortly after and scrambles to her paws, telling him that he has to be a WindClan warrior now. :The kits are interrupted by Raggedkit and Scorchkit, who state that they'll be warriors by the time the other three kits become apprentices. Nutkit flanks Yellowkit on her other side shortly after Rowankit bounds up to her. When Raggedkit and Scorchkit go to practice their battle moves, Nutkit snaps that they aren't the kits' mentors and that all they know how to do is mess up the kits' game. Nutkit nudges an admiring Yellowkit, telling her that they should see if there's any mice in the brambles. When Raggedkit meows that the kits wouldn't catch any even if there were, Nutkit's fur bristles as he bares his teeth, calling Raggedkit a kittypet. Taking a pace closer to Nutkit, Raggedkit furiously asks Nutkit what he just called him but Nutkit repeats the name, though his eyes are wide and scared. As Yellowkit braces herself to defend Nutkit, Brightflower stops the kits and scolds Nutkit, telling him that if he can't play sensibly, then he should return to the nursery with his littermates. Muttering that it isn't fair, Nutkit trails toward the nursery, his paws scuffing the ground as he says that the other two started it. :Three sunrises later, Nutkit complains that he is bored and suggests to Yellowkit that they play in the warriors' den. When Yellowkit expresses her surprise at the idea, Nutkit taunts her, calling her a scaredy-mouse and dares her to peek under the bush of the warriors' den. Rowankit persuades her not to go along with the dare and Yellowkit makes up a new game in which her littermates act like her kits. Nutkit rolls his eyes at the game idea but seats himself next to Rowankit. Yellowkit lets out a hiss, calling the kits untidy and asks Nutkit if he has been rolling around in the brambles. She uses her claws to pick imaginary thorns out of Nutkit's pelt. Muttering that the game is dumb, Nutkit states that Yellowkit's pelt didn't look so great as well, earning him a light swat around the ear. Yellowkit scolds Nutkit, telling him not to speak to his mother that way, then proceeds to tell the kits that their fur looks much better. Telling them to listen, Yellowkit says that they will be learning how to catch frogs but Nutkit is told to pay attention as he was watching a butterfly. Yellowkit flicked her tail over her brother's ear as punishment. :When the Clan is called together for a meeting, Nutkit is told by Brightflower to stop scratching his ear. He whispers to Yellowkit that he wishes it was their turn to become apprentices, groaning that they had to wait forever. Shortly after the new apprentices are named, while the Clan cheers, Yellowkit and her littermates remain seated and Nutkit mutters that Raggedpaw and Scorchpaw weren't so great and that they'll show them when they became apprentices. After the meeting, Nutkit and Rowankit call for Yellowkit, Nutkit telling her that they found a fox and her cubs and that they had to be driven out of the camp. For a moment, Yellowkit thinks that they were referring to a real fox and cubs but figures out they were referring to the elders. As Yellowkit joins her littermates and hurls herself at Silverflame, Nutkit and Rowankit rush into the den, Nutkit squeaking for the elders to get out. :After waking to a bellyache early one morning, Yellowkit notices that Nutkit is squirming in his sleep. When she asks him if his belly hurts, Nutkit asks her how she knows; Yellowkit tells him that she also has a bellyache. When Yellowkit suggests that they tell Brightflower, Nutkit strongly objects. Brightflower wakes up and at first scolds Yellowkit and Nutkit, telling them that it is not playtime; then she breaks off when she realizes something is wrong. Brightflower sniffs her kits and asks them if they have eaten something they aren't supposed to eat. Nutkit begins to deny it but another painful cramp seizes his belly and he admits that he ate a dead sparrow that he found in the brambles the day before. When Brightflower accuses Yellowkit of eating the sparrow as well, Yellowkit tells Nutkit to explain to their mother that she didn't eat the sparrow. Nutkit tells Brightflower that he did not see Yellowkit eating the sparrow but he trails off. While Yellowkit and Nutkit are waiting outside the nursery for Sagewhisker, Nutkit advises Yellowkit to admit to eating the sparrow but Yellowkit refuses to. Brightflower returns with Sagewhisker, who announces that she will give the kits yarrow for them to vomit. Nutkit asks if the herbs taste bad; Sagewhisker nods in confirmation and reasons with Nutkit that he'd be better off eating the herbsthan having a bellyache. Nutkit begrudgingly consents and is carried to the dirtplace by Brightflower. He and Yellowkit eat the yarrow and after vomiting, recover quickly. Sagewhisker tells Brightflower not to let the kits have anything other than milk until the following day. :He is later seen at his apprentice ceremony, receiving Amberleaf as his mentor. He is shown to be nervous when he pads to touch noses with his new mentor, but relaxes when she tells him she'll train him to be the best warrior he can be. Soon after Silverflame's death, Finchflight says that Rowanpaw and Nutpaw hunted well. :Shortly after his warrior ceremony, he goes on a patrol to fight the kittypets accused to have been stealing prey, as proven by the half eaten squirrel left behind to be discovered by Newtspeck. He and Raggedpelt take on the kittypets side by side and he fights along with the rest of the patrol. Later, he is in the camp and tells Yellowfang how he fought one of the kittypets. :When Yellowfang is accused of murdering Mintkit and Marigoldkit, he believes that she is innocent along with his sister Rowanberry, Newtspeck and Runningnose. In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt : Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mother:' :Brightflower: Father: :Brackenfoot: Sisters: :Yellowfang: :Rowanberry: :Marigoldkit: Brother: :Mintkit: Grandmother: :Silverflame: Aunt/Uncles: :Three unnamed kits: Nieces: :Hopekit: :Wishkit: Nephews: :Brokenstar: :Stumpytail: :Cinderfur: Grandnephews/nieces: :Turtlekit: :Rubblekit: :Quietkit: Tree Quotes Ceremonies External links * Notes and references ru:Орехfi:Pähkinäviikside:Nussbartfr:Poil de Noixpl:Orzechowy Wąs Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Minor characters Category:Redtail's Debt characters